


Cuddle Session

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben/Eddie/Richie friendship, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Reddie, just an excuse to write soft content, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: It’s known in the group that Ben gives the best hugs. Ben decides to pay Eddie a visit when Richie calls to tell him that Eddie is feeling down.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cuddle Session

**Author's Note:**

> The ship is Reddie and I kind of wrote Ben/Eddie/Richie as more as a platonic thing but if you wanna see this as an ot3 ship fic go ahead ❤️

Eddie was stressed, he’s been feeling it for a while but today he feels exceptionally stressed. Myra has been calling him multiple times this week on his ass about the divorce and all her demands and Eddie was not sure how much more he could take. The constant nagging and even at some point her trying to get him to change his mind about the divorce. The many times he’s taken painkillers this week to relieve the headaches after being on the phone with her. Fuck, divorces are stressful.

He had no work today which he was happy about which also meant that he could possibly finally take it easy as long as Myra doesn’t call. The only problem was that Richie had to attend a meeting today, an important one about some upcoming shows so he couldn’t reschedule. This meant that he was spending the day alone with this ball of stress he has. Eddie had insisted that Richie go to his meeting and that he’ll find some ways to entertain himself for the day. He got up at one point to make something to eat still in his pjs but in the end after he ate he ended up going back to bed. He didn’t fall asleep but he spent most of the day just sitting in bed.

He debated if to watch some tv which he did for a little while to pass the time as he lay in bed but then he grew bored. It wasn’t too bad being in bed all day, he recently changed the sheets on the bed so the sheets and blankets that lay on top were all incredibly soft while he relaxed into the fluffy pillows. It felt like he was being engulfed in clouds of soft pillows and blankets but even that couldn’t stop him from feeling the stress. 

He ended up turning the tv off after a while growing bored as he couldn’t find anything interesting to watch as he scrolled through the channels. He lay there for a while in silence not really moving as he spaced out, his mind flooding with all the stuff that Myra has said on the phone and feeling the stress flood him again. He just wanted this divorce to be over with, why did everything have to be complicated?

What pulled him out of his thoughts was the sound of the apartment door being unlocked. He grabbed his phone to check the time, Richie should still be out? Richie made it very clear that he will most likely be at his manager’s office building all day. He kept quiet as he continued to listen, he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder as they got closer to the closed bedroom door.

The sound of the intruder knocking on the door caused him to sit up, now on high alert. Who lets themselves in and knocks on the bedroom door? He should probably grab the nearest thing he can find so that if this intruder tries anything-  
“Eddie? Can I come in?” Ben? What’s Ben doing here?  
Eddie furrowed his eyebrows confused before responding with a slow  
“Uh...yeah?”  
The bedroom door was being opened and there stood Ben with his sweet smile as he came in shutting the door behind him.

“You okay?” He asked as he looked at how on edge Eddie was.  
“Wh-What are you doing here?”  
“Richie called, he said you were feeling down and asked if I could come over? Did he not tell you?” Explained Ben and that’s when it clicked. Ben Hanscom’s award winning hugs, after being apart for twenty seven years everyone began to learn new things about each other. It turns out Ben gives great hugs and cuddles so Richie must have called him so that Ben could give him those famous hugs and to keep him company. 

“No he didn’t tell me” he said before Eddie shuffled to lie back down as he looked Ben up and down.  
“Shoes off?” He asked, Ben looked down at his feet before he was pushing his shoes off with his toes and placing them at the side by the bedroom door once they were off his feet. Eddie shuffled over for him before Ben was climbing onto the bed.

“Oh wow, these are soft” Muttered Ben in awe as he made his way to the pillows and got himself comfortable on the bed. He lay on his side propped up on his elbow as he faced Eddie.  
“Rich didn’t tell me what you were sad about but do you wanna talk about it?” He asked as Eddie turned to face him, propping himself on his elbow too.

“Myra” he sighed  
“She’s been calling me all week about this divorce, we just can’t come to an agreement” Explained Eddie as Ben sighed.  
“I’m sorry Eddie” He said as Eddie shrugged.  
“She also keeps trying change my mind about it”  
“About the divorce?” Asked Ben as he raised his eyebrows.  
“Yeah”

Eddie groaned, turning to lie on his back in the bed as he rubbed his hands over his face.  
“I just want it to be over with Ben” he groaned as Ben sighed.  
“Listen, the divorce will happen. It might take time but it will happen. Just think of the good things like...how after it’s all done you won’t have to see her again, you can focus on the things you want to do instead of worrying” Said Ben as Eddie sighed.

“I’ve been getting headaches every time I think about it” Muttered Eddie.  
“You have one now?” Asked Ben  
“I can feel one coming on” he responded before Ben was shuffling closer to Eddie. He wrapped one arm around him taking Eddie by surprise, Eddie now pressed against Ben’s broad chest as he looked up at him.

“Close your eyes” Said Ben with a smirk as one of his hands reached out. So Eddie closed his eyes, now being welcomed to the feeling of Ben’s fingers brushing through his hair his blunt fingernails gently scratching against his scalp. He softly sighed, smiling a little causing Ben to chuckle as he continued to brush his fingers through.

“Did I ever tell you that I’ve met Myra’s sister?” Started Ben causing Eddie to raise his eyebrows, eyes still closed.  
“No?”  
“She’s a real estate agent, had to meet her about an area I was interested in designing something in. They look like each other” Explained Ben.  
“First impressions?” Asked Eddie with a smirk.  
“Um...flirty, very flirty. She made it very clear she was checking me out” Explained Ben, awkwardly clearing this throat causing Eddie to chuckle.  
“Sounds like Susan, I couldn’t fucking handle her when I had to go to these family gatherings...pretty sure I’ve caught her checking out my ass a few times” Muttered Eddie as he shuffled closer into Ben’s arms.

“I just hope I don’t have to discuss things with her again and hey that’s another thing to think about! you no longer have to deal with your kind of pervy sister in law” Exclaimed Ben causing Eddie to start laughing.  
“I actually feared her” breathed Eddie. Ben continued to gently scratch his nails along Eddie’s scalp causing him to sigh at the touch and push into it causing Ben to softly chuckle.

“I was discussing this with Bev, a cabin lodge that I designed has just finished being built and I was thinking...maybe this year for the holidays we could all stay there...like a Losers Christmas” suggested Ben as Eddie softly smiled at the idea.  
“I’d like that, sure everyone else will too” Responded Eddie as Ben softly smiled.

Ever since they all reunited he had thought about this idea. They basically had no family apart from each other so he thought about how sweet it would be for the Losers to spend Christmas or thanksgiving or even celebrating the new year together. He can already imagine them all together at the fireplace as they talk about the memories of their childhood (away from the whole clown thing) and their future plans. 

“Does it snow up there?” Asked Eddie as Ben hummed in response.  
“I’m in, sure Richie will be too”  
“How’s your head?” Asked Ben  
“It’s okay now” Ben went to move his fingers away from Eddie’s hair before he heard a grumble from him.  
“Hey, I didn’t say stop” he said with a smirk causing Ben to scoff and shake his head with amusement as his hand returned back to Eddie’s hair.

“You look tired” muttered Ben as he could feel himself growing tired, these bedsheets feel amazing, he must remind himself to ask Eddie were he got them.  
“You saying I look like shit?” Responded Eddie tiredly.  
“No you just look like you haven’t been sleeping...you can go to sleep if you want” Said Ben softly, if he continues to massage his head like he’s doing now, it definitely won’t be a problem.

Ben lay down to get more comfortable on the bed as Eddie shuffled closer to him, welcomed by the warmth as Ben wrapped his arms around him. The sound of Ben’s steady breathing and the feel of the hand returning back into his hair was enough to make him start to drift off. Ben could feel himself growing tired too, he should have asked for a pair of pants because here he was about to fall asleep in jeans.

........

When Richie arrived home he was amused to see Eddie and Ben tangled in each other’s arms, both fast asleep on the bed. It was adorable and Richie didn’t know who he’d rather be, Ben cuddling his adorable Ed’s or Eddie being cuddled by Ben. He smirked as he looked at them before taking his phone out his pocket and snapping a picture of the two.

He kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket onto the chair in their room before leaving to get food from the kitchen. In a situation like this Richie would usually wake them up and expose them for being so close and cuddly with each other but he knows Eddie hasn’t been sleeping most nights, too stressed about the divorce so he thought it was best that he’d just let him sleep for a while and fuck, if Ben needs sleep let him sleep too!

When Eddie woke up the first thing he felt was a warmth of Ben and his arms still wrapped around him. He sighed as he shuffled a little to get comfortable. He felt Ben next to him stir too as he sighed, groaning a little.  
“Wanna sleep over?” Grumbled Eddie.  
“Sure” grumbled Ben in response, eyes still closed. Eddie shuffled out of Ben’s embrace so that he could stretch out before he tiredly climbed out of bed. He opened the door a little to see Richie working on his computer in the living room.

“Ben’s staying over!” Called out Eddie before going to climb back into the bed to join the warmth with Ben. Next minute he heard the footsteps of Richie as he entered the bedroom.  
“So you’re finally awake!” Exclaimed Richie as he looked at the two.  
“Yeah” Muttered Eddie as he snuggled into the sheets, he felt like he could fall back asleep. He closed his eyes for a second and shuffled a little to get comfortable.  
“Hey! no! I’m bored, don’t fall back asleep!” Groaned Richie as he tried to grab at Eddie’s feet.  
“Okay I’m awake asshole” he whined as he sat up to swat Richie’s hands away.

“That means you too!” Said Richie as he pointed at Ben.  
“Hear ya loud and clear Rich” mumbled Ben, tiredly chuckling as he moved to lie of his back so that he could face Richie. Richie looked at the two, seeing how comfortable they looked and fuck, he wants in on that action too.

“Okay scoot over, I’m coming in” sighed Richie as he tapped Eddie’s leg so that he could scoot over. They were lucky that they owned a big bed otherwise this would be a very tight squeeze for the three of them. Richie climbed in at the other side of Eddie leaving him now in between Ben and Richie.

“Where did you get these sheets from?” Asked Ben as he propped himself up on his elbow again.  
“You like them?” responded Eddie with amusement.  
“Ikea, I picked the sheets while Eddie picked the detergent” Explained Richie.  
“That’s true”  
“Richie has good taste in bedsheets?” Said Ben with surprise and a smile on his face.  
“I know, I’m surprised too!” Exclaimed Richie as Eddie chuckled.  
“We’re all surprised” Said Eddie as he laughed a little.

“You gonna take this back to Bev and steal our bedsheets?” Asked Richie with mock offence.  
“Of course I am” smirked Ben  
“Unoriginal” teased Richie before he was shuffling closer to Eddie and putting his arms around him.  
“How has my Eddie Spaghetti been today?”  
“I’m okay now”  
“Good” Muttered Richie before he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s temple.  
“You must be in a good mood because you’re not telling Rich to stop calling you Eddie Spaghetti” Said Ben.  
“Too tried to” smirked Eddie as he closed his eyes for a moment.

“This is nice” sighed Richie as he nuzzled his face into Eddie.  
“Been a while since we’ve had a sleepover” he added.  
“First time sharing a bed with you guys, you two always shared the bed whenever we slept at yours Rich” Responded Ben as he pointed at the two.

“Because we’re cute as shit” mumbled Richie into Eddie’s shoulder causing Eddie to roll his eyes.  
“You should sleep over more often” Said Eddie.  
“You guys only want me for my hugs” Said Ben with amusement  
“That’s not true!” Responded Eddie before Richie was reaching out to pat Ben’s shoulder.  
“We love you buddy” he said as he tapped Ben’s arm.

“So what’s the plan?” Asked Ben as he shifted to get more comfortable.  
“Sleep” smirked Eddie, closing his eyes again.  
“Eat, watch shitty tv” joined in Richie as he patted around for the tv remote.  
“Eds where’s the remote?” He said as he continued to pat around on the bed. Eddie lifted his head up from the pillow to look around before reaching over Ben to take it from the bedside table and passing it over to Richie.

Richie turned on the tv before selecting a random channel and putting the remote down somewhere on the bed. He shuffled back to lie down before snuggling into Eddie again.  
“You’re not even watching the tv” complained Eddie as Richie started pressing loud kisses to Eddie’s cheek causing him to whine.  
“Ben help me” he groaned as Richie giggled against his cheek, Ben lay back laughing at the two instead.

They spent the rest of the night in the bed talking about childhood memories and other thing in their life before they all fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms while Eddie lay in between them both.


End file.
